Flooring is available in various shapes, size, and colors. Smaller dimensioned flooring such as mats are placed over surfaces for providing protection to a larger flooring underneath the mat. Mats may also be used to provide comfort and cushion to one having to stand or lay on the mats for long time periods. Floor mats also provide safe surfaces on which to walk, preventing slips and falls that cause injury and liability damages. A well-used mat can trap and hold dirt and allergens, preventing their spread.